Big Fat Mating Season
by DudeManGuy
Summary: It's mating season for the big members of the White Fang, and they have their eyes on a pair of Huntsmen in training. [weight gain fic]


It was a bright and sunny day out in Vale as Jaune and Ren made their way back from town, groceries in hand. Their canvas bags were full to the brim, mostly thanks to the abundance of maple syrup and pancake supplies for Nora, or more accurately for Ren to make up for Nora. Not wanting to leave their teammates waiting any longer, Jaune suggested a detour through an alleyway, which he was sure was a shortcut. Ren didn't think it was the best idea, but he hoped that maybe it would get rid of the uncanny feeling that they were being watched and followed. Still, the pair only took a few steps in before they felt something sting at the back of their necks. Ren and Jaune barely had time to try to reach for whatever it was before the world began to spin, before suddenly going black as they passed out.

Next thing the pair knew, they were restrained and nude in a candle lit room that, otherwise, was fairly nice. The beds they were on were large and comfy, despite the restraints. It was tidy enough, if a bit sparse in terms of furniture, and the pair noticed an odd musk in the air, but they didn't really feel like there was anything to worry about, even if anyone in their right mind would immediately panic, waking up in a strange place under stranger circumstances. As the pair were looking around, they heard the solid wooden door open and saw a cart of food roll in, pushed by some of the largest women they had ever seen. One was a dark-skinned woman with dark hair, the ears of some kind of cat atop her head and dark lines across her thick arms, lines similar to a tiger's stripes. The other was pale, with short, grey hair and dark veins running from her fully dark grey hands and up her thick arms and across her voluminous chest. The two women had bodies that made Jaune feel small and weak, standing tall and wide with solid muscles covered in chunky layers of fat, especially focused at their pudgy bellies. As the pair entered, the boys realised that they had no idea what was going on. Their memories had more holes than a cheese grater and surely, they thought, these nice, big and beautiful women would help them fill in the blanks.

"Excellent, you two are awake," the dark-skinned woman said in an authoritarian voice.

"Uh, hey, sorry, quick question, who are you guys?" Jaune asked quickly. The women stopped in their tracks and looked to each other, leaning in close to have a private conversation.

"Trifa, why aren't they panicking like the dumb humans they are?" the dark-skinned woman whispered.

"I'm sorry Sienna, don't know. Maybe the tranqs made them more docile than they normally do?" Trifa suggested quietly. Sienna thought for a quick moment.

"Okay, we can use this, we can manipulate them and have them do our bidding," Sienna replied quickly and quietly before leaning back out to address the boys. "Sorry about that, I just had to ask my… friend something," Sienna explained, before going more in detail. "You… have been given the privilege to be our mating partners for the upcoming mating season. You were tossing and turning a lot in your sleep, so we restrained you so you didn't fall off the bed, and also to make the upcoming mating and feeding easier. Does that explain everything?" Sienna asked, lying blatantly with all the confidence of someone who will never be caught. The boys thought, then looked to each other, then to the Faunus women, and then they shrugged.

"I can't think of anything else. Doesn't help that my memory's kinda foggy," Jaune said.

"Excellent. Now, you two will need some padding if you're to mate with us effectively and comfortably," Sienna added as the two women rolled the cart between the two beds, grabbing a platter each and claiming a boy each, Sienna taking Jaune and Trifa taking Ren. The food was a wide variety, all of which was easy to hand feed to someone, and as the boys were fed their first bites, their taste buds were in heaven. While it was partly due to the taste, the boys' immediate appreciation for the food they were being fed, if appreciation was a strong enough word for their feelings towards the incredible food, most of the work was being done by a cocktail of serums inside the food, which also was fattening the boys up very quickly, as well as increasing the boys' fertility and sex drive, while keeping them nice and docile and obedient. In fact, the boys could feel themselves getting fatter and hornier by the minute, and the women could see it with increasingly hungry eyes.

Within a few hours, Jaune and Ren had already ended up overweight and they were rapidly approaching obese. Jaune had developed a decently sized pot belly, with a little bit of the extra fat going elsewhere, while Ren's fat had been more spread out, but no less noticeable. Sienna and Trifa's willpower were eroded by the sight and feel of the boys' fat bodies and couldn't hold back any longer. They stripped out of their clothes and slipped the boys' cocks into their hot and eager cores, pumping up and down, focusing on making the boys come and impregnate them. Jaune couldn't hold back his loud and echoing moans of pleasure, and even the normally stoic Ren let a little moan slip from his lips. The Faunus women weren't exactly subtle about how much they were enjoying it either, making the room a cacophony of ecstasy, mixed in with the slap of fat flesh against flesh and the creaking of complaining bed springs and frames. With their quick and eager work, the women had the boys coming in no time. As the boys' seed flooded into their cores, they weren't sure if this had had the desired effect, but it wasn't a problem for anyone involved. The boys weren't going anywhere, and if anything, they enjoyed being Sienna and Trifa's sex slaves, not that they fully knew this was happening, let alone without their knowledge.

The rest of that day, as well as the next few days passed more or less the same as the first. Jaune and Ren were generously fed and Sienna and Trifa repeatedly had sex with them. Sienna and Trifa did take advantage of the food, snagging a decent amount for themselves and putting on a few dozen pounds. After all, they were going to get pregnant thanks to their breeding studs, they weren't exactly going to stay small, or at least as small as their stocky frames had been when they dragged Jaune and Ren in. Still, Jaune and Ren eventually dwarfed their captors, much to everyone's delight. Jaune's potbelly grew and grew until he was almost more belly than man. Of course, he was no slouch anywhere else, widening out and filling out the double bed, growing softer and meatier everywhere else. Ren kept up his balanced gains at first, but soon the fat began to focus below the belt, giving him incredibly wide thighs that Trifa loved to use as a grip while riding Ren's cock, as well as a massive rear that stopped him from laying flat on his back and made his back naturally arch while he was in bed, that being almost every waking moment. Sienna and Trifa didn't know how much their boys weighed, but they knew two things. Firstly, the boys had done their job, and the Faunus women were expecting a few children in nine months' time, a couple each thanks to the enhanced fertility of all of them. Secondly, the boys were so big, that even if they wanted to escape, and they very much did not, they weren't exactly in the best shape to make an escape. It was entirely possible that the boys even might have an issue getting through the door quickly. It was this that made the Faunus women reconsider the final part of their plan. Trifa had taken the photos of the boys, massive, slovenly and useless, and was showing them to Sienna.

"So, who do we send these pics to? Do we want some White Fang markers on them? Do we wanna make them a little bigger and do more photos?" Trifa asked, getting a little too into this plan to publicly degrade the boys. Sienna pursed her lips in thought as she looked as the photo, then looked up to the docile boys, lounging around. Sienna had even decided to remove the boys' restraints that morning and the boys had barely moved since then.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Sienna stated. Trifa looked at her, eyebrow raised, asking a silent question that Sienna already knew. "I think it's best if no one knows what happened to these boys. They're ours to do as we please with, and they will be very useful during our next mating season. And even before then, the sex has been incredible, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, you're right," Trifa agreed. "I'm keeping the photos for my private collection. Unless you want them, of course."

"What's the need? We have the real things right here," Sienna suggested as she disrobed and sashayed over to Jaune's bed for another round, far from the last if she had her way.

[AN: This was a request by impossiblu over on DeviantArt, so yeah, this was their idea]


End file.
